gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Construction Assassination
The Construction Assassination is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by Lester Crest. It is also the final assassination mission in the game. Overview The mission is received per phone like the previous Lester's missions. The target now is a corrupt businessman called Enzo Bonelli; he is running a construction site in Downtown Los Santos. He has been involved into extortion, murder and connections with mobs. Lester wants him eliminated. Franklin needs to kill all the mobsters who are protecting Enzo in throughout the unfinished building's lower floors. As soon as all of the mobsters are dead, Franklin enters a construction elevator which takes him to the roof. More mobsters are protecting Enzo. Enzo tries to escape in a helicopter, but Franklin has to quickly take the chopper down. A Rocket Launcher is one of the best choices, but if the player acts quickly enough, he can dispatch the helicopter's pilot, resulting in the helicopter losing control and crashing. Franklin then has to leave the area. A parachute is located nearby. When Franklin is far enough, Lester will call him to congratulate him for the good job. Mission objectives *Go to the construction side. *Go to the rooftop. *Search for elevators to go up to the roof. *Assassinate the target. *Leave the area. Gold Medal Objectives *No Fly Zone - Shoot down the target's helicopter Aftermath WNKA International Newspaper "A vicious gun battle in the Pillbox Hill neighbourhood of Los Santos has left a building site strewn with dead bodies. It remains unclear whether there was a motive behind the killings, or whether this was just more mindless violence for the sake of it. Gang violence and drug crime have spiked recently in Los Santos and throughout San Andreas. Commentators are unsure exactly why." Stock Tip *Pre-mission preparation: **For maximum profit, delay starting this and the subsequent assassination job until after the completion of the main story line, when you will have the proceeds of The Big Score to invest. **Make sure it's Monday, if not, keep sleeping with any of the protagonists numerous times to advance the time to Monday. (Trevor can sleep for 12 hours) **Invest all the money of all three protagonists in Gold Coast stocks on the LCN site. *Post-mission: **Wait a couple of in-game hours before selling the stocks, so they can reach their maximum value. This one takes about 24 hours in game. **The maximum percentage of return here is about 80%, after reaching this value it will start to drop. Switch to all three protagonists and sell all their stocks. Note: save the game in a different slot before doing this mission, so you can reload in case anything goes wrong. Videos File:GTA 5 - Mission 48 - The Construction Assassination 100% Gold Medal Walkthrough|The Construction Assassination Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - The Construction Assassination (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Trivia *After pressing the button for each of the two elevators, Franklin will automatically reload his equipped weapon, regardless if whether or not its magazine was full. *This mission is somewhat similar to Deconstruction for Beginners in Grand Theft Auto IV, due to the both being located in construction areas and the both involve a large shootout. However, in Deconstruction for Beginners, four main targets are required to be killed while in this mission, only one target is required to be killed. *An alternative method of getting the gold medal in this mission is to buy or steal a Buzzard, fly to the top and destroy Bonelli's chopper after it takes off. This way, the player can avoid a large firefight. * You can use stealth before reaching the first elevator. You can use a silenced weapon and stealth attacks to avoid detection, though it always involves one-hit kill, as if any target does not die from a stealth attack all enemies will be alerted. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Assassinations